I am Positif
by rharaayumi
Summary: .. semua berhenti dari kagetnya kecuali Jet dan Droy yang saking shocknya berteriak serentak meneriakkan 1 nama "GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL...!"


Warning: OOC, TYPO everywhere, CERITA GK NYAMBUNG, SIAPIN BASKOM BUAT MUNTAH

Jam di dinding guild menunjukkan pukul 8.30 pagi, cukup terlalu pagi memang untuk para sebagian besar penyihir dari guild Fairy Tail, mengingat tiap malam bar sekaligus tempat kumpul guild mereka selalu tutup di atas jam 3 subuh. Tapi, tidak bagi Mirajane yg bekerja sebagai waitress di sana. Dan tidak juga bagi Levy yg sepagi ini sudah duduk di salah satu pojok ruangan bar sambil membaca buku yg terlihat lebih berat dibanding barang bawaan Erza untuk misinya (maksudku bukan ukuran bukunya yg besar, tapi isi bacaan bukunya yg lumayan berat) ya, Levy sengaja datang sepagi ini untuk meminjam salah satu buku dr perpustakaan guild

"Hei Levy, apa yg kau lakukan sepagi ini seorang diri di pojok guild?" Sapa wanita pemilik rambut scarlet mengalihkan pandangan Levy dr bacaannya.  
"Ano.. Erza-san kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?" Jawah Levy memberi pertanyaan yg sama kepada Erza  
"Aku mau melaksanakan misi, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy kusuruh berkumpul tepat jam 10 di guild, tapi sampe sekarang mereka blm muncul" empat siku mulai bermunculan di pelipis Erza  
"Ano.. ini baru pukul 8.30" kata Levy bersamaan dgn turunnya keringat kebingungan di belakang kepalanya sambil menunjuk jam yg bertahta indah di guild  
Erza yg tdnya terlihat kesal, merubah ekspresinya menjadi salah tingkah  
"Ahh~~ keliatannya kau sibuk, aku.. e~to~~ mau membantu Mira dulu" undur Erza panik menyadari kesalahannya "oh iya, tadi kulihat Jet dan Droy menunggu di depan asrama,ku kira mereka menungguimu" akhir Erza bergegas menuju tempat Mira.  
Levy hanya menggeleng kecil lalu melanjutkan membaca bukunya yg tadi sempat tertunda.

Levy tenggelam dalam bacaannya, sampai tak menyadari sudah berapa lama dia duduk di sana sampai terdengar suara yg tidak asing baginya, suara yg saat malam kadang terdengar indah menelusuk ke dalak indra pendengarannya.

"Tadaima" suara yg bagi sebagian org itu terdengar kasar memasuki guild  
"Okaeri Gajeel" sapa lembut Mira  
Di tempatnya Levy mengeluarkan ekspresi antara campuran cemas dan bahagia, meutup buku yg sedari tadi dibacanya dan mengapitnya ke dada lantas melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat Gajeel dan Mira berbicara. Satu langkah mendekat beban yg dirasakan Levy semakin besar, seolah tiap langkah dipunggungnya diberi beban setong minuman milik Kana.  
Masih di tempat yg sama Gajeel dan Mira masih membahas sesuatu yg sepertinya membuat Gajeel berubah mood  
"Cih, entah apa yg salah dengan desa tempat misiku itu, bahkan anak seumuran Romeo mendapatkan benda seperti ini" Gajeel menunjukkan testpack kpd Mira  
"Siaaaal, untung aku cepat datang dan membasmi komplotan yg membagi2kan barang ini ke anak kecil, kalo tidak bisa2 anak seumuran Azuka jg bisa dapat benda semacam ini" gerutu Gajeel sambil menghancurkan benda itu  
"Ara ara.. kau tdk hanya menangkap komplotan itu, tp jg menasehati anak2 muda di sana, tdk ku sangka kau bisa jg seperti itu" Mira seperti biasa tetap menanggapi Gajeel santai  
"Cih , bagaimana tidak, mereka dengan bangganya memamerkan itu, apasih bagusnya pamer yg kayak gitu?" Kembali Gajeel menggerutu  
Levy yg mendengar semuanya tanpa sadar memudarkan aura kebahagiaannya tp ttp melangkah ke tempat Gajeel dan Mira  
"Ahh Levy, bagaimana? Dr buku tadi kau meemukan yg kau cari?" Tanya Mira mengalihkan pertanyaannya saat melihat Levy  
"O..okaeri, Gajeel-kun" angguk Levy sambil mengangguk ke Mira  
"Sekarang buku apa lagi yg kau baca?" Tanya Gajeel setelah berbalik dan menatap lekat kepada Levy..  
"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawaban yg tak terduga keluar dr mulut Levy, dan makin membuat Gajeel dan Mira bingung adalah ketika Levy meninggalkan guild setelah berkata seperti itu. Gajeel dan Mira yang bingung dengan keadaan tiba2 itu saling mengangkat bahu  
"Apa aku berbuat salah?" Tanya Gajeel dengan wajah Lesu  
"Ara-ara.. entahlah"

Levy terus berlari sampai di gerbang guild dan tanpa sadar menabrak Jet dan Droy  
"Levy? Kau kenapa? Tanya Jet khawatir melihat Levy yg menangis  
"Siapa yg membuatmu nangis Levy? Akan kami beri prhitungan" sambung Droy gk kalah khawatir  
"Bukan urusan kalian" bentak Levy dan kembali berlari

Jet dan Droy yg bingung lalu memasuki guild. Tapi tanpa mereka duga di dalam guild juga keadaan tak dapat dipercaya. Bukan karna seperti biasa yg ribut oleh pertengkaran tak penting, tp ribut membicarakan sifat aneh Levy beberapa detik lalu..

~~di catedral~~  
Levy masih menangis dalam diam, diapun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan suatu benda. Benda yg mirip dengan yh dihancurkan Gajeel dlm guild beberapa waktu lalu. Kembali Levy melihat tanda di sana ,dengan jelas terpampang tanda (+) Levy makin tersedu..dalam fikirannya 'apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Bagaimana mungkin kutunjukkan ini kepadanya saat dgn jelas dia mengatakan membenci orang2 yg menunjukkan benda2 sejenis ini?'  
Levy makin menunduk dalam dan tanpa dia sadari sepasang tangan besar memeluknya dari belakang. Tatapannya nanar ke tangan itu, Levy jelas tau siapa pemilik tangan itu  
"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa tadi kau tiba2 bersikap seperti itu?" Bisik Gajeel tepat di telinga Levy  
"…" Levy masih tak menjawab, hanya tangannya memegang erat lengan kekar itu  
"Kalo kau tak bicara, bagaimana aku tau masalahmu?" Tanya Gajeel lagi  
Levy berbalik tapi dengan muka yg masih menunduk dan berurai air mata.  
Gajeel yg tak tahan melihatnya menghapus air bening yg bercucuran itu.  
"Kau bisa makin kecil kalo menangis seperti itu" bercanda  
Levy yang mendengarnya tersenyum ,bagaimanapun sedih atau marahnya Levy suasana hatinya berubah saat medengar kata 'kecil' dr Gajeel, menurut Levy itu terdengar lucu.. Levy memberanikan diri memperlihatkan benda itu ke Gajeel.. dengan senyum mengembang Levy memperlihatkan benda yg sedari tadi dipegangnya kepada Gajeel. Gajeel tentu saja terkejut, tapi bukannya marah seperti di guild tadi, kali ini Gajeel malah tertawa dan memeluk Levy erat melihat benda dan tanda (+) yg tertera..

~di saat yg sama di guild~  
"Memangnya tadi Levy meminjam buku apa Mira?" Tanya Master yg masih dengan posisi tenangnya  
"Ara-ara , sepertinya kita akan mendapat anggota baru master" kata Mira saat melihat catatan peminjaman buku perpustakaan guild  
"Maksudmu?" Tanya master makarov diikuti anggukan dan telanan ludah serentak dr para penyihir Fairy Tail yg kebetulan memang meributkan keadaan Levy yg tampak aneh  
"Buku yg di pinjam Levy adalah 'tanda positif' " jawab Levy bahagia  
Semua yg ada di sana kaget bahkan ada pula yg kejang tidak menyangka bahwa Levy mereka yg terkenal kalem bisa melakukan 'itu' sampai dapat 'tanda positif'.. tapi mengingat kembali siapa pasangannya kekagetan mereka memudar, diikuti pesta penyambutan 'anggota baru'.. semua berhenti dari kagetnya kecuali Jet dan Droy yang saking shocknya berteriak serentak meneriakkan 1 nama "GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL...!"


End file.
